


Rain Date

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, setting: mid-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain on P4X-339 was green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #004 "rain"

The rain on P4X-339 was green.

Carter had started to explain something about PH levels and light refraction before Jack waved her quiet and sent Daniel to help her set up the weather equipment.

But the rain being green was not what was bothering Jack— it was more the fact that a mere two hours of the stuff had collected to form a river that cut them off from the Stargate.

General Hammond had radioed to say he was sending an engineering team and a pontoon bridge, but as none of their equipment was designed to go through the 'gate, the earliest they could manage to send everything was twenty-four hours.

Carter relayed the plan, along with the general's apologies, as she ducked into the tent they were sharing, dripping green rainwater as she went.

"If this place had anything but trees, Carter," said Jack, one hand tight over his eyes while she changed into dry clothes, "you'd have gotten us home by now."

"Thank you, sir," she said, from disturbingly nearby. "You can look now."

To his disappointment, she was wearing another set of BDUs. "How long is this rain supposed to last?" he asked.

"According to the UAV data, all night. And probably into tomorrow. But we made sure this was high enough ground, sir."

"Well, that's good," said Jack. "Let's get some sleep, Carter."

They doused their flashlights and crawled into their bedrolls, listening to the rain hit the tent.

"Carter," said Jack, after a long moment. "I can hear you shivering from over here."

"Sorry, sir," she replied, but her teeth were chattering.

"Carter," he said again. "This rain isn't going to let up, and we're stuck here until morning, and there's no sense in us both being cold..."

"Yes, sir." As usual, she seemed to understand exactly what he meant. "Actually, the ground is a little rocky here."

"I see. Then you'll just have to come over here."

She slid her bedroll over, until the side of it touched his. "It's simple thermodynamics, sir," Carter said, somehow pushing her bedroll closer as she got back in. "I'm sure you'd do the same for Daniel or Teal'c."

"Absolutely," he agreed, deadpan, and she grinned at him.

In the morning, when Jack woke to find Carter, bedroll and all, still curled up in his arms, he decided he liked P4X-339. Even if it did have green rain.

THE END


End file.
